The Reason I Laugh
by pppeppermint
Summary: Kau membuatku merasakan banyak hal. Seperti kali ini, kau membuatku tertawa, tertawa atas sesuatu yang kau katakan padaku. Mention of slash. Shou-ai. Don't like, don't read.


**Judul :** The Reason I laugh

**Warning****:** Slash, OOC (you guess it) No dialog.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:**Hurt/comfort, Angst

**Status:** Complete

* * *

><p>Aku, seorang Uchiha.<p>

Yah, seorang yang berasal dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal dengan minim ekspresi dan sejuta bakat yang ada pada klan kami. Seorang Uchiha yang sangat susah mengemukakan perasaan dan isi hati yang sebenarnya sering ingin menyeruak keluar.

Yah, aku Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Uchiha yang tumbuh dalam atmosfir keluarga yang seperti itu. Jangan heran jika mendapatiku adalah seorang yang dingin dan minim ekspresi. Aku memang terlahir dalam keluarga yang membuatku merasa perasaanku mati dan aku jadi begitu dingin.

Aku selalu berlindung pada wajah stoic yang lekat dalam diriku, dengan begitu, tak pernah ada yang tahu isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Aku seorang Uchiha yang tidak akan pernah bisa membuat kata-kata indah untuk membuat seseorang berhenti menangis, aku akan memilih menghindari 'pekerjaan' merepotkan itu dibanding mendapat julukan pemuda baik hati jika melakukannya.

Karena aku bukan seorang Uzumaki yang akan dengan mudahnya memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menawan, sejuta ekspresi yang memperlihatkan isi hatinya secara terbuka dan berasal dari keluarga yang sebenarnya tidak jauh lebih baik dari keluargaku.  
>Dia Naruto, seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang telah mencairkan hatiku yang telah beku semenjak ayah dan ibuku bercerai. Semenjak aku tak bisa lagi mempercayai anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain selain Aniki.<p>

Awalnya, aku begitu membencinya, kenapa ada orang yang terlihat seperti tak punya masalah? Kenapa dunia begitu kejam membuat aku bertemu dengan orang yang selalu terlihat ceria itu? Kenapa harus ada orang yang hidupnya terlihat menyenangkan dan bahagia dimataku?

Lalu, Kami-sama menjawabnya,

Kehidupannya tidak jauh lebih baik dariku, malah lebih buruk, begitulah pikirku. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat ia baru berusia 8 tahun. Ia hanya punya seorang paman dan ia merupakan anak yang tidak sekaya diriku.

Semenjak bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya, aku merasa punya beragam perasaan dan ekspresi yang timbul melalui interaksiku dengannya.

Aku akan tersenyum saat membayangkan kekonyolannya, saat dia berhasil membuat keusilan lain yang memang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Aku akan menangis dalam diamku saat ia terluka namun tetap memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya itu.

Aku akan mengerutkan kening saat mendapatinya sedang menenteng belasan cup ramen instant dari supermarket sementara ia baru saja melahap makan siangnya berupa 5 mangkuk ramen dari Ichiraku.

Aku mendapati perasaanku menghangat kala aku menemukan senyum indahnya ditengah kesedihanku menghadapi keluargaku yang terlalu 'unik' ini.  
>Aku akan marah saat ada orang yang dengan sengaja melukai hati dan perasaannya sementara ia tak membalas.<p>

Aku akan berceloteh tidak jelas dan langsung menyeretnya belajar kala menemukan hasil ujiannya penuh warna dengan merah yang mendominasi.

Aku akan malu saat ia memuji kepintaranku atau dengan polosnya mengatakan aku tampan, padahal itu tak berarti apapun jika orang lain yang mengatakannya.

Aku cemberut saat ia melupakan hari penting milikku tapi kemudian aku akan ceria kembali saat ia dengan tampang polosnya meminta maaf padaku.

Aku merasa takut saat ia sakit dan terlihat menderita. Aku tak mau kehilangannya.  
>Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiannya dan kebersamaan kami.<p>

Kemudian, hari ini aku tertawa, sangat lebar. Kupandangi sosoknya yang menghilang dari balik pintu kamarku. Kami baru saja membicarakan masalah hati, masalah cinta.  
>Aku tertawa, menyadari kebodohanku, bahwa dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama.<p>

Aku tertawa, karena aku mengejek keadaanku yang sangat kacau tatkala menemukan semburat merah di pipinya saat ia membicarakan seorang gadis, gadis yang mencuri hatinya...

Yah, aku tertawa untuk kehancuran hatiku.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OWARI<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**

**_Here I come again. _**

**_Angst dan fanfic lama yang bergelung mesra di lappy, jadi maafkan bahasanya yang rancuh dan sebagai macam. Secara gitu aku males ngedit. Vinacchi lagi sibuk jadinya aku gak mau gangguin. Hiks, gini kalau ditinggal sibuk ma Editor. _**

**_Nah, hope you enjoy this._**

**_With Love, _**

**_Dhie. _**

**_Mind to Review?  
><em>**


End file.
